New ventures
by mikipau
Summary: Abby makes her daughter take ballet classes, but things don't really turn out as she'd initially thought. Doctor Mechanic Week. Day 2: Sports AU.


**Title:** New ventures

 **Author:** mikipau

 **Rating:** M

 **Fandom:** The 100

 **Pairing:** Abby/Raven (Doctor Mechanic)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the 100.

 **Summary:** Abby makes her daughter take ballet classes, but things don't really turn out as she'd initially thought.

 **A/N:** Doctor Mechanic Week. Day 2: Sports AU. Well, this escalated quickly.

* * *

Abigail smiled at the group of girls dressed in tutus that broke apart and ran off the stage. They skipped happily towards their families who all clapped their hands. Receiving words of praise for their part in today's performance from both their teacher and parents made giggles and peals of laughter fill the room. This was the last ballet class before summer and the girls, all between the ages of 5 and 7, had shown what they had learned during the last couple of months.

Clarke came towards Abby, not nearly as excited as the other girls were. She dragged her feet, her bottom lip sticking out slightly in a sad pout. Abigail got down on one knee, wrapping her arms around her daughter in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"You did great honey. I'm so proud of you."

Clarke looked down at her feet, bottom lip quivering. "Mommy, can we go home now?"

"Of course." Abby tugged slightly at the pink tutu around Clarke's waist. "I thought we'd celebrate with ice cream. Does that sound good?"

A slow nod from Clarke and Abby playfully placed a kiss on her nose. "Change your shoes and then we'll get going."

Her eyes followed her daughter trudging towards the shoes lined along the wall next to the door. She sighed. Abby did the best she could, but ever since her father's death Clarke had been sullen and unenthusiastic. It was understandable, but Abby had really hoped that joining this dance class would help Clarke find new friends and maybe even find something she enjoyed doing. She could now tell she'd been terribly wrong to think so.

The class had only led to more friction at home. Clarke had whined and begged to be allowed to quit, but Abby's fond memories of her own ballet classes as a child had caused her to stand firm. She'd paid for the whole term, Clarke was going to attend and hopefully she'd come to enjoy it.

After today's performance Abby could see why her daughter had been so against this. Even though Clarke liked to twirl to music in their living room and could follow the beat of the songs on the radio she had none of the coordination or gracefulness that the other girls in the class possessed. Her stiff movements didn't come from lack of trying, she really did do her best, ballet just wasn't her forte.

Clarke was highly self-aware for her age and must have known immediately that this was not something she would enjoy or excel at. The girls were young and the class was meant to be fun, but like every child Clarke was scared of looking silly and be laughed at. Feeling guilty for putting her daughter through months of classes Abby decided the promised ice cream would be followed by pizza tonight, maybe even an extended bedtime so they could watch a full-length movie of Clarke's choosing together.

The car ride to their favourite café was quiet and from the corner of her eye Abby could see how Clarke fumbled with hair-clips and rubberbands to let her hair down from the neat bun at the back of her head. Her blonde hair was wavy, but not as unmanageable as Abby's own, and it reached just past her shoulders. On rare occasions Clarke let Abby braid it, the knot today had been yet another thing forced upon the girl which Abby now regretted.

She tried hard to be supportive of her daughter and encouraged her to find her own way in life. Well, as much as you could let someone so young find their own way. She'd never loved anyone or anything like she loved Clarke and this caused her to worry. She worried that Clarke had no friends, that all she did was sit in her room and draw. She wanted her daughter to be happy and had come to the realisation that sometimes you had to push your children to get them to move forward in life. Unfortunately this whole ballet fiasco also showed that parents were fallible and sometimes made mistakes. Yes, Clarke was another experience richer, but it was an experience Abby now felt she could have spared her daughter.

They sat in a booth by a window overlooking the park. Clarke had ordered a big banana split and Abby sat sipping her coffee, watching her daughter messily eat the dessert all the while looking at a group of people gathering at one of the benches in the park.

"What are they doing?" Chocolate sauce smeared across one cheek Clarke pointed at the people in the park.

Abby turned to get a better view, seeing a man hand out flyers and a woman showing something to a group of people that had gathered around the bench.

"I don't know honey. I can't see. Maybe they'll still be there when we're finished. We can go look then."

Clarke seemed satisfied by her answer and continued to devour her treat in silence.

Leaving the café they headed towards the park, Clarke's curiosity making her little feet move at a fast pace. As they came closer to the people gathered around the bench Abby caught a glimpse of the woman who was talking. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the muscles in her arms well-defined and left exposed by the tank top she wore. In one hand she held a traditional looking bow and in the other a contraption of cables and pulleys that Abby assumed was also a bow of some sort.

The man with the flyers came closer and Abby reached for one of the papers he handed out.

"What does it say?" Clarke asked, her eyes glued to the bows a few feet away. Though the temptation to run over and have a closer look was strong she knew better than to let go of her mother's hand.

Abby scanned the flyer. "It's about an archery club nearby. They've built an indoor range and are inviting people to come try."

"Archery?" Clarke tried to understand, her eyebrows pulled together and her mouth pursed.

"Bows and arrows honey. You shoot at a target."

"Oh, like Robin Hood!"

They'd reached the bench and Clarke's words caught the attention of the woman holding the bows. She smiled at Abby before bending to come eye-to-eye with Clarke.

"Just like Robin Hood. The bows are a lot more fancy nowadays, but it's basically the same. You have a bow, some arrows and you shoot at a target. It's a fun sport and anyone can do it. See, I have a leg that's not working as it should, yet I'm awesome at archery." The woman angled her head towards her leg indicating the brace supporting it.

Clarke's eyes were impossibly big. She stared transfixed at the bows in the woman's hands. "Anyone can do it?"

"It takes a lot of practice to become good at it, but yeah, anyone can do it."

Abby stood back and took in the exchange between her daughter and the woman. It was wonderful to see Clarke genuinely interested in something and the woman she talked to patiently answered all the questions that burst forth. Abby's eyes moved from the bows to the strong hands holding them. She felt her face grow warm at the thought of what those long fingers could do. She cleared her throat and self-consciously looked around at the gathering crowd of people waiting to see the bows and talk to the woman holding them.

"Clarke, we need to get going. Why don't you thank the nice lady for answering all your questions."

The woman's dark eyes met Abby's. She straightened up to her full height and moved both bows to one hand so she could reach her free hand out in front of her.

"Raven. Raven Reyes."

Abby took the strong hand in her own. "Abby Griffin, and this here is Clarke." Feeling her earlier thoughts resurface she quickly drew her hand back. Instead she placed it on her daughter's head, letting her fingers run through the soft tresses lovingly.

"It was nice to meet you both." Raven bent down again. "Clarke. Why don't you and your mom come by the range tomorrow so you can try shooting? Who knows, you might be the next Robin Hood."

Big blue eyes looked up into Abby's. "Can we mommy?"

She couldn't resist. There was no way she could deny that sweet little face anything, not today. Giving her consent she smiled at the ensuing little 'whoop!' that Clarke let out. She nodded a goodbye to Raven. Taking her daughter's hand she headed towards the car, only managing three steps before Clarke tugged at her arm, turning them back towards the park.

"Bye Raven! Thank you for answering all my questions! See you tomorrow!"

Raven looked up from explaining the bows to two teenaged boys, with a wide smile on her face she waved goodbye to Clarke.

The next morning was a slow one at the Griffin household. Clarke had stayed up an hour later than usual and even then it had been hard for Abby to get her to sleep. She was excited about the archery and it had taken three trips to the kitchen for water and two to the bathroom to pee before Clarke had finally fallen asleep.

Abby sat in her office, letting her daughter stay in bed a bit longer while she got some paperwork done. She was grateful for having switched from the stressful position of trauma surgeon at the hospital to the more manageable position as family physician at the local care center. After Jake's death she found juggling her job and being a single mom nearly impossible. She refused to let a hired nanny spend more time with her daughter than she herself did and so decided to switch careers. It was one of her better decisions. She now worked four days a week and was on call every third weekend.

Light footsteps on the stairs made her look up and out into the hallway. Clarke rounded the corner dressed in a blue t-shirt and dungarees, her hair still wild from sleep.

"Hey baby. Did you sleep well?"

Clarke nodded. She was always a bit slow in the mornings, not at all like the children Abby heard of who were up with the sun. "Do you want toast or cereal for breakfast?"

"Toast."

"Okay. Let me just put these files away and then we'll eat."

"Will we go to see Raven after breakfast?"

An unbidden image of long fingers and strong arms sent a pleasant tingle through Abby and she shook her head to clear it, forcing her mind to focus on placing the files in the correct order then sliding them into the outer pocket of her briefcase. She got up, passed Clarke waiting for her in the doorway and placed a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"We'll go to the archery range after breakfast, but only if you brush your hair. I can't have people think my child's a wild little beast."

"But I am a wild little beast!" Clarke jumped up and down, with hands and fingers gripping at air she made her best impression of a growl. "Grrrroooouuu!"

"Oh no, I think the beast is getting hungry. I better get on with breakfast or be eaten myself!"

Clarke's pleased giggle followed Abby as she went into the kitchen to get their day started.

Breakfast had been over with quickly, Clarke impatiently wiggling on her chair throughout the meal. She was ready to go before Abby had cleared the table and her shoulders slumped when she realized she would have wait for her mother to get ready. After braiding her hair the way she always did Abby put on mascara and some lipgloss, all the while berating herself silently for being vain. She grabbed a jacket, her keys and picked up Clarke's backpack; a yellow monstrosity with pink giraffes and pineapples on it (a combination that had never made any sense to Abby whatsoever).

By the the time Abby parked the car outside the range Clarke was practically bouncing in her seat, the only thing keeping her from escaping the car was the child safety lock. They made their way towards the entrance and Abby came to a stop just inside the doors.

The indoors archery range wasn't much different from any other sports hall Abby had visited. Targets were lined up at the opposite end of the building and where she stood, by the entrance, a reception area was located. A large board on the wall listed opening hours, rules and rental fees. Apparently you could rent bows and arrows as well as time at the range. A colourful flyer announced a beginner's class on Tuesdays and one for children on Thursdays.

A neat row of photos hung on the wall behind the reception desk and Abby spotted Raven's smiling face immediately. Next to the photos were lists of titles held and medals won by the club and its members. A cursory scan of the lists was all that was needed for Abby to be impressed by Raven Reyes. Even a layman could tell that Raven was one of the best in her field.

Her perusal was interrupted by Clarke tugging her hand.

"Raven! I'm here to shoot! Mommy took forever to get ready, but we're here now." Abby felt her cheeks grow warm and sent a quick prayer to whoever was listening that the flush wouldn't be visible. Trying to hide her discomfort she rolled her eyes at her daughter, smiling politely at the woman coming towards them.

"Hello Clarke. I'm so glad you came. If you're ready we can go find you a bow. Octavia can help your mom sign you in and then she's welcome to sit in one of those chairs." She pointed at a line of chairs that offered a good view of the range. "I'll give Clarke an introduction and she'll get to shoot a few arrows. You'll be able to observe from over there."

Abby nodded her agreement. She talked to the young woman behind the reception desk, leaving her contact information and signing the necessary forms.

An hour later Clark came skipping towards Abby. An excited glow in her cheeks and a wide smile on her face that made Abby's heart skip a beat.

"Mommy, did you see? I hit the target nearly every time!"

"Yes honey, I saw. You were fantastic!"

"I had a feeling this one would be the next Robin Hood." Raven patted Clarke's back as she spoke, her eyes slow to leave Abby's. She bent down slightly to be closer to Clarke's eye-level. "If you go on back behind the desk Octavia will give you a medal."

As quickly as Clarke disappeared from sight Raven's focus was back on Abby. "She did good. You should bring her in for the class on Thursdays, there's a new group starting in two weeks. I think she'd like it."

Abby nodded. "I think I will. Ballet turned into a disaster, but she enjoyed this. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Raven smiled and Abby felt her breath catch. What was wrong with her? The immediate attraction she felt for this woman was ridiculous. She was a grown woman, not a hormonal teenager.

"I hope I'm not being too forward, but I'm wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

Abby blinked. Once. Twice.

Raven rushed on. "Clarke said you lived alone so I assumed you were single, but I understand if you don't want to go out... with me, or if you're seeing someone or-"

"Yes," Abby heard herself say. "I'd love to go out sometime."

Raven's smile was blindingly beautiful. "What about this coming Friday? Seven o'clock?"

"Friday's perfect. Clarke is having a sleepover with her godparents so I'm free." Abby's plans had been to drop Clarke off with Callie and Marcus then spend the beginning of the evening in the bath, drinking a nice glass of wine before retiring early with a book. She could definitely change those plans. She'd been instantly attracted to Raven and thought she seemed intelligent and kind. She was obviously great with Clarke, a must in Abby's book.

"Mommy! Look! I got a medal!" Clarke skidded around the corner of the desk, her joyous excitement made Abby smile. As she felt her daughter run into her legs and wrap an arm around her she bent to lift her, placing her securely on her hip. "Ugh, you're getting too heavy for me to carry."

"Nah. It's the medal. Octavia said it weighs a tonne!"

"Oh, I'm sure Octavia is right about that." She searched out and held Raven's amused eyes above Clarke's head. "You've got my contact information on file. Call me, we'll make plans." She left before Raven had a chance to respond.

Friday rolled around and plans had been made over the phone. Raven said she didn't drink because of the pain medication she took for her leg so she'd volunteered to pick Abby up and drive them both to and from the restaurant. It was a nice gesture, even though Abby probably wouldn't have more than a glas of wine with the main course.

The week had been full of confusing thoughts and giddy expectations. Abby knew she was ready to meet someone new, but was unsure about how Clarke would react to the intrusion on their twosomeness. She told herself that she was getting ahead of herself, she didn't even know Raven yet. They had chemistry, for sure, and Raven seemed interesting, kind and young.

Oh God, was she too old?

Did she remember what it was like to date? It had been so long since last time and maybe she'd make a complete fool of herself. Abby froze in fear. She lived a healthy lifestyle and took care of herself, but her body wasn't what it had been before Clarke's birth and why was she even thinking about what she looked like naked? It was a first date. Nothing more.

Remembering the firm muscles of Raven's arms Abby thought that if something more did happen she wouldn't be opposed to it.

The restaurant was intimate and the food delicious. Abby enjoyed the conversation and she realized that Raven Reyes made her laugh more than anyone had in a long while. It was nice to connect with someone, to talk about life past, present and future.

Raven seemed genuinely interested, not only in Abby, but in Clarke as well. Hours flew past and it was close to midnight when Raven parked her car in Abby's driveway.

Trying her best to avoid the generally prolonged and awkward moment of saying goodbye on the first date Abby quickly unbuckled her belt and looked up at Raven. "I had a lovely time tonight."

Raven's smile was small but genuine. "I did too. I hope you'll want to do this again."

"I do. I just need a heads up so I can find a babysitter."

Raven bit her lip. "I was thinking, at the range Clarke mentioned she likes to draw and there's this new exhibition at the art museum. Maybe I could take the both of you if you're free on Sunday?"

"That sounds great. I'm sure Clarke will love it." Abby wondered what she had done right in her life to be given the opportunity to get to know this wonderful woman. She obviously understood that Abby and her daughter was a package deal. She leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Raven's lips. When their lips touched Abby forgot everything even remotely connected to the word chaste and as the kiss grew in intensity all thoughts about rules for the first date flew out the window.

They somehow made it out of the car and into the house, stumbling and giggling their way up the stairs to Abby's bedroom. The moment the door closed behind her Abby was pushed up against it, with Raven's strong hands around her waist they continued the kiss they'd started in the car.

Abby reached up, caressing Raven's neck with one hand, the fingers of the other ran through the soft waves of dark hair that she'd been itching to touch all night. Her fingertips along Raven's scalp elicited a shaky gasp and Abby felt a pleased smile form on her face. Raven must have felt it as well for her teeth closed on Abby's bottom lip, the sharp nip was immediately soothed by the wet heat of Raven's tongue. Abby trembled, her knees felt weak and she knew she wouldn't be able to remain standing for long.

The hands around her waist moved upwards, cupping her breasts, thumbs skimmed her nipples through the dress and the bra she was wearing. The breath that left her turned into a low moan as the lips she'd been kissing travelled down the side of her neck.

Her hands left the softness of Raven's hair to tug at the belt of her trousers. She wanted them off, but Raven's hands landed on her own, stopping her frantic movements.

"The leg brace needs to come off first and I want to be able to do this." She grinned, an impish twinkle in her eye. Her arms suddenly went around Abby, lifting her bridal style and carrying her the remaining steps towards the bed.

The joy of experiencing this playful side of Raven made laughter bubble up from Abby's stomach, it filled her chest and left her warm and carefree. The mattress bounced slightly under her weight. She smiled widely, arms wrapped around Raven's neck, pulling their faces closer together. This close their breaths mingled and Raven placed a lingering kiss on Abby's swollen lips.

Strong hands touched Abby's thighs, fingers moving upwards taking the hem of the dress with them. She shifted to free the fabric from under her and let it bunch around her waist. Growing impatient she tugged the garment up over her head, exposing the dark lacy set of bra and panties she was wearing.

Earlier that evening she'd felt silly when she'd chosen to wear the sexiest underwear in her drawer, but now she was more than pleased with her decision. Raven took in the vision before her, eyes glowing and pupils blown wide. Her tongue came out to wet her lips and the sight sent a shiver of lust through Abby.

"You're beautiful." Raven whispered the words reverently, running the pad of one finger along the shoulder strap of Abby's bra, down along the top of her breasts and then back again. The kiss that followed was full of barely contained passion and Abby could feel her blood pump through her body; a loud rushing sound in her ears and a steady pulsing in her lower abdomen.

Raven's breath came in small puffs against Abby's skin making goosebumps appear in its wake. Kisses were placed in a line down her ribcage and across her stomach. Raven's tongue swiped along the waistline of Abby's panties, causing her muscles to contract. She could get lost in this, in Raven's tenderness and the need that flowed and swelled between them.

Raven's leg brace was taken off and her trousers and shirt thrown in a heap on the floor. Their bras and panties were soon added to the pile. Abby's mouth grew dry, her hand touching the well-defined muscles of Raven's abdomen.

"That's almost intimidating."

Raven laughed. "Almost? I'm hurt." She pouted, eyes wide and sad though the tug at the corner of her mouth gave her away. "You should see my back. Archery builds muscles." She smiled cockily, bending her head to kiss along Abby's collarbone.

They lay close, skin touching skin. Raven's mouth moved lower, licking, kissing, teasing, closing on one of Abby's nipples. A moan escaped Abby's throat, her back arching. The pleasant tingling that spread throughout her body added to the tension building and encompassing her.

The fingers she'd fantasized about were touching her, spreading her open and circling her wetness. Abby's eyes opened, meeting Raven's as those wonderful fingers slowly entered her. A tear ran down her cheek, she ignored it in favour of pressing her forehead against Raven's, sharing kisses and air and herself.

The clock on the bedside table read 05:37. They'd spent hours making love and the sound of Raven's steady breathing eased the constant worry inside of Abby. She felt calm. Unable to resist she reached out to caress the soft golden skin of Raven's back.

"Latissimus Dorsi, Trapezius, Teres Major, Teres Minor, Rhomboid."

She felt Raven shift slightly. "The doctor in you keeping you awake?" The sleepy murmur was barely loud enough for Abby to hear.

"No," she whispered "the incredible woman in my bed is keeping me awake."

Raven rolled onto her back, eyes searching for and holding Abby's in the low light of dawn. "Do you regret this?"

"No. I don't." Abby's voice was firm, sure of the truth of the statement. "I could get used to this."

She snuggled closer to Raven, satisfied with the knowledge that this was only the beginning. Feeling her eyelids grow heavy Abby fell into slumber, her hand resting protectively over Raven's heart.


End file.
